


深夜幻想-罗迪-赛后

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 看完球睡不着 锁了





	深夜幻想-罗迪-赛后

#深夜幻想  
#罗迪

迪巴拉穿着他的长羽绒服坐在替补席上。  
他来自于南美洲的阳光，因此挺怕冷的。都灵的连续雨雪让他感到不开心，当然，更不开心的是比赛不能上场。他垂下头，把下巴搁在自己的手臂上，向前趴在替补席前一排的椅背上继续盯着场上。  
尤文图斯最近的情况就像下雪天，先是杯赛被淘汰（太糟糕了！），然后是主场被逼平（虽然没有影响领先优势，依然让人担心）。  
迪巴拉的眼睛依然盯着场上，思绪却乱飘。上个周末他因为一时的冲动而惹上了一些麻烦，媒体尽情的夸大，好像他得罪了全俱乐部的上上下下。好在队友们都理解他的心情——大家都不好受——并没有人责怪，反而谅解的安慰了他。  
一球领先的优势保持到中场休息，迪巴拉跟着人群走回到更衣室。刚从球场上下来的队友们坐在一起。上半场踢得并不好，谁都感觉的出来，只是恰好抓住了机会。  
迪巴拉不知道自己会不会又要板凳坐到最后，但他乖乖的睁大眼睛听教练说话。谦逊是他的优点之一，他点头的样子像只等待喂食的奶狗。  
在走出更衣室的时候，罗纳尔多悄悄拉了一下迪巴拉的羽绒服袖子，拖慢了他的速度。  
阿根廷人侧过身，下半张脸缩在领子：怎么了？  
嘿，下半场我想给你个惊喜。罗纳尔多给了他一个wink，他的嘴角往左边勾，看起来得意洋洋，似乎想到了绝妙的主意。  
迪巴拉也跟着笑起来，眉眼弯弯的，他总是很听话的那个样子：那我希望是个进球。  
他们偷偷的在没人看见的地方牵了一下手，算作约定。  
下半场开始十五分钟，迪巴拉终于知道了“惊喜”的意义。并非是进球，进球太普通了，惊喜是进球之后的那部分。  
罗纳尔多用自己标志性的转身跳跃庆祝，落地之后举起手，飞快的在面前做出了一个Dybalamask.  
全世界都看见他在庆祝着，用另一个人的方式。  
但罗纳尔多疑心自己背对着替补席，迪巴拉看的不够清楚，于是他毫不犹豫的又做了一次，这一次他朝着替补席的方向伸出手指了指，明白的告诉他的小男孩——看，这是为你。  
所有人都能明白这个动作背后的安慰和支持，但也许对他们而言，里面有更深的含义。  
迪巴拉在球飞入球门的那瞬间就跳了起来，然后他站在那里，他确信自己的脸包括耳朵都红了，他克制不住自己的嘴角扬起，笑得像个傻瓜。  
很快他终于能上场，迪巴拉依然是那个纯粹的少年，从他十几岁在小球会踢球开始，他就一直可爱的沉浸在足球世界里，并不为任何事情干扰。  
他漂亮的一传，把球送给那个给他惊喜的爱人，然后目送着队友角度刁钻的把球送入球门。  
他们顺理成章地拥抱在一起庆祝，迪巴拉愉快的把手伸到葡萄牙人的脑后挠了挠，然后跟人碰了碰额头。  
胜利总是那么美好。所有人带着笑容回到更衣室。迪巴拉只上场了十几分钟，但兴奋得不得了，他的样子似乎要发二十条instory来表达自己的心情。  
罗纳尔多换下身上的球衣，走进淋浴间之前，没有忍住又用手捏了一下小宝石的脸。  
这不是一种暗示，但也许迪巴拉错误理解了他。所以当罗纳尔多飞速冲完澡准备吃来的时候，忽然迈不动步子了。  
迪巴拉把他堵在了淋浴间里。  
他们交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，在这个过程中，迪巴拉一直用漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛盯着自己的男友。谁也拒绝不了这样的情况，所以他们无限制的拖慢了洗澡的过程。  
打满全场的关键先生有点头疼，但绝对不可能是因为体力不足，而是时间太紧张——他们还得赶上回都灵的火车。  
于是他们在水声里决定速战速决。迪巴拉毫无犹豫的半跪下去，他总是在某些方面坦诚地可爱。  
他有一双绝妙的眼睛，从下往上看人的时候分外的无辜和美好。罗纳尔多在快感里抽空这样想。他并不认为男孩的技巧有多出色，但这样的全然付出已经足够诱人。  
迪巴拉也不好受，喉咙口被挤压地有些干，他得忍住不能吐出来。但他太想这样做了，当你满心欢喜地爱着一个人的时候，总是想做些疯狂的事情。  
罗纳尔多的手指插入他的发间，他的额前碎发落下来，随着动作晃动。水流沿着他们的腹肌滑下去，一点一点舔过迪巴拉的漂亮脸庞。  
快要结束的时候罗纳尔多用手指掐着小宝石的两边臀瓣往中间挤，在那肉感十足的缝隙中到达终点，他的体液顺着会阴的部分流淌下来。迪巴拉还是笑着，他用手环住罗纳尔多的脖子，按下他的脑袋跟人接吻，用手指勾着男人的卷发打转，毫不安分。  
当他们一前一后走出更衣室的时候，队友们大多都穿上了衣服玩起了手机。本坦库尔看了一眼迪巴拉，他说：你洗澡的时间都快比上场时间长了。  
不，还是有点短。罗纳尔多悄悄地想。


End file.
